Tu regreso
by sandra hatake
Summary: Orihime cambio mucho desde el término de la batalla, pues su cuerpo regreso intacto, mas no su corazon, ese... se fue con él, dejandola como quello que representaba, vacia...sin embargo, el destino le tiene preparada mas de una sorpresa...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Si ya se, debería estar actualizando mi otro fic, pero esta idea se me vino a la cabeza y no me pude resistir XD, esperando les guste, los dejo con el primer episodio de mi nueva historia_ _**Tu regreso**_

_**Sorpresas **_

La batalla con Aizen había terminado, el precio a pagar fue caro, muertes, despedidas, pérdidas, lagrimas por un lado, por el otro alivio, felicidad, calma… sentimientos encontrados surgieron después de aquel acontecimiento, mucho tiempo ha pasado ya y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ichigo y sus amigos ingresaron al último año de instituto, el shinigami había recuperado sus poderes, y ahora no había poder humano que lo separase de Rukia, normalmente esto hubiese lastimado cierta peli naranja que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, sin embargo, para sorpresa de muchos, no fue así…

Inoue Orihime, la eterna enamorada Ichigo Kurosaki dejo de serlo desde el instante en que fue a hueco mundo, ese lugar la había cambiado por completo, "el" había logrado fortalecerla, su carcelero, su verdugo, su única compañía en aquel frio y oscuro mundo, el… él y solo el ocupaban sus pensamientos en ese instante, no había más amor imposible por Kurosaki, ahora solo había dolor por la partida de aquel espada, ese que logro transformar su mundo…. Ulquiorra Cifer…

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, uno profesor después de otro, una profesora que parecía ser la tutora de la clase, cuando la habían presentado? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, a decir verdad se la pasaba mirando atreves de la ventana del salón, esperando… era una idea ilusa, hasta fantástica imaginar que un día el aparecería en medio del patio de la escuela, con su andar pausado, con las manos en los bolsillos, observándola con su penetrante mirada al igual que en hueco mundo…

Un cansado suspiro salió de su boca, era una idea absurda, pero no tenía nada de malo fantasear, después de todo… eso es lo único que podía hacer, pues él estaba… muerto y nunca volvería…

-Orihime… -llamo Tatsuki, su inseparable amiga- te encuentras bien? Has estado muy distraída

-He?... –volviendo a la realidad- perdón… decías algo? Ha! –Exclamo la chica- el profesor se enojara si te levantas en clase…

-Orihime… -susurró con preocupación- el maestro salió hace mucho, estamos en el descanso…

-H-ha si? –replico con una sonrisa nerviosa, tanto se había distraído?- que cabeza la mía –agrego golpeándose ligeramente y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía- vamos a comer entonces…

-Que sucede Orihime? –cuestiono la pelinegra haciendo que la chica la mirase- es algo que no puedas contarme?, tiene que ver con Ichigo?

-No… no es eso –respondió con la misma sonrisa fingida de antes- Descuida Tatsuki-chan, solo me distraje un poco, prometo solemnemente –dijo mientras ponía una mano la pecho y levantaba la otra- que de aquí en adelante prestare más atención

-cuéntame la verdad cuando te sientas preparada –dijo mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa- ahora vamos a comer antes de que se acabe el descanso

Inoue asintió enérgicamente, no le gustaba mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero no tenia caso contrale algo que paso hace tiempo, y que no tenía ningún futuro por donde quiera que lo viera, siguió a Tatsuki hasta la azotea de la escuela reuniéndose con sus compañeros que ya estaban allí.

Todos conversaban amenamente de temas cotidianos, burlándose cada cierto tiempo de Ichigo, ella sonreía ligeramente de rato en rato, cansada de fingir algo que no sentía, desvió la mirada hacia el patío de la escuela, divisando una figura que le pareció familiar, cabello negro, estatura mediana, manos en los bolsillos… no… no era posible… o sí? Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente alejando aquellas ideas de su cabeza, volvió a mirar y la figura había desparecido, en verdad estaba volviéndose loca…

-Oigan ya se enteraron? –cuestiono Keigo emocionado como siempre-

-No y no nos interesa –respondió Ichigo mientras se levantaba del suelo- es mejor que volvamos, las clases están por empezar

-No seas aburrido Ichigo –replico Keigo mientras impedía que se fuera, recibiendo una patada por parte del shinigami- Solo quería decir que hoy entra a nuestra clase un alumno nuevo –agrego mientras e hacia un ovillo en el suelo-

-Alumno?–cuestiono Tatsuki pasando sobre Keigo y siguiendo a los demás que se dirigían a los salones- no debería de haber entrado esta mañana?

-No le hagas caso –replico Ichigo- seguro es una de sus tonterías

-Tú qué crees Orihime? –Cuestiono Tatsuki sin obtener respuesta- No tienes remedio…

Llegaron al salón de clases, ocuparon sus asientos como de costumbre, sin embargo, la maestra no llegaba por lo que empezaron a conversar, Orihime por su parte, hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de sus compañeros, ver aquella silueta tan parecida a la de él la le había afectado más de lo que quería aceptar, un nuevo suspiro escapo de su boca, captando al atención de sus amigos, que desde hace ya tiempo la notaban muy extraña, tomando la palabra, Ichigo se aventuro a preguntar lo que rondaba por la mente de sus compañeros…

-Que te pasa Inoue? –cuestiono llamando la atención de la chica, que desvió su vista de la ventana encontrándose con todos sus compañeros alrededor-

-Na-nada –respondió un tanto nerviosa, pues sentía la mirada de todos posarse sobre ella, esperando una respuesta que ella no quería dar- solo me distraje un poco, ya me conoces Kurosaki-kun –agrego con una sonrisa por demás falsa- yo soy…

-No sonrías así –Intervino Rukia- cada vez es más obvio que estas fingiendo, que escondes Inoue? Desde que volvimos has estado muy distante

-He… pues yo… yo… -trataba de decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada- verán…

-Chicos a sus asientos! –Exclamo la maestra entrando al salón, salvando a Inoue del interrogatorio-

-Hablaremos más tarde –advirtió Rukia mientras los demás asentían y ella solo lanzaba un cansado suspiró, esa tarde sería muy larga-

-Como ya habrán odio –replico la maestra llamando la atención de los alumnos- pues aquí las noticias vuelan, hoy se incorporara a nuestra clase un alumno nuevo, pasa por favor –dijo mientras abría la puerta- preséntate a la clase

El muchacho ingreso al salón, sorprendiendo a más de uno del grupo de Ichigo, Inoue no le prestó atención, pues su mirada seguía perdida en aquella ventana, sin embargo apenas el chico empezó hablar, sintió que su corazón se detuvo, era posible?, acaso… acaso…

-Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno…. Este es el principio, un poquito corto, a decir verdad muy corto, pero es solo por ser el comienzo, espero haya sido de su agrado, no está demás decir que me gustaría… corrijo, me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de esta nueva historia, si debo continuarla o retirarme de la escritura XD, ahora sí, sin más que decir, los dejo, hasta la próxima Sayonara! ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos! Lamento la demora, pero la universidad me tiene loca XD, puede ser traumática la cantidad tarea que los profes pueden llegar a dejar ¬¬, en fin, aquí le traigo el siguiente capítulo de __**Tu regreso**__, espero lo disfruten XD_

_**Noticias inesperadas**_

_El muchacho ingreso al salón, sorprendiendo a más de uno del grupo de Ichigo, Inoue no le prestó atención, pues su mirada seguía perdida en aquella ventana, sin embargo apenas el chico empezó hablar, sintió que su corazón se detuvo, era posible?, acaso… acaso…_

_-Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer…_

Orihime alzo la vista, temerosa de que su imaginación, su deseo de verlo, la ansiedad de tenerlo a su lado, le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero no, era él, estaba allí, de pie frente a ella, bueno, frente a su clase, pero para Inoue, sus compañeros habían desparecido, solo podía verlo a él, sintiendo como su corazón latía casi desbocado, su respiración se entrecortaba, y el tiempo se detenía, todo con su sola presencia…Su mirada se encontró con la suya, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, no tenía dudas, era él, Ulquiorra, había vuelto…

-Muy bien Cifer –dijo la maestra sacando a Inoue de su transe- hay un asiento libre detrás de Inoue, puedes ocupar ese lugar

Ulquiorra asintió sin decir palabra alguna, iniciando su marcha bajo la atenta mirada de Ichigo y su grupo, que aun no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, poco importancia les tomo, y continuo su camino, pasando junto a Orihime, desviando ligeramente su mirada sobre ella que giro casi al instante hacia él, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, sin embargo, Ulquiorra devolvió su vista hacia el frente, y sin emitir sonido alguno, tomo posesión de su lugar.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, para la mayoría, puesto que Orihime no podía concentrase al sentir la insistente mirada de Ulquiorra sobre ella, llevándose varios regaños de parte de sus maestros, para cuando la tarde termino, la mayoría de alumnos de su salón se habían marchado, quedando solo Ulquiorra, Ichigo, y el resto de su equipo, por así decirlo, a parte de un grupo de chicas, que al parecer deseaban hablar con el alumno "nuevo", siendo ahuyentadas al instante por el shinigami, sin embargo, el espada parecía no prestarles atención, pues se limitaba a guardar sus libros en la maleta, dispuesto a irse, se dirigió hacia la salida del lugar, deteniéndose al ver la figura de Kurosaki frente a la puerta.

-A donde crees que vas? –Cuestiono el shinigami- tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar

-No tengo tiempo suficiente para perderlo contigo -respondió enfrentando al peli naranja- apártate

-Pues tendrás que hacer espacio en tu agenda –replico el shinigami negándose a moverse de la puerta- hay muchas cosas que debes explicar, que hace aquí?, como sobreviviste?

-Estorbas –respondió el muchacho mientras hacia a un lado al shinigami con su brazo-

-No iras a ninguna parte… -reclamo Ichigo, cogiendo a Ulquiorra del cuello de la camisa y estampándolo contar el pizarrón- Te vimos desintegrarte!, como rayos estas aquí! Responde!

-Kurosaki-kun déjalo por favor –pidió Orihime mientras sujetaba el brazo del shinigami-

-Que lo deje? –Cuestiono con cierta ironía- pides por él, cuando fue precisamente él quien te secuestro? –Exclamo zafándose bruscamente del agarre de Inoue- estás loca!

-Ichigo! –reclamo Rukia al ver lo que hacía- ya basta!

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… -susurró Ulquiorra, que hasta ahora había guardado silencio-

-Basta? –cuestiono el shinigami, sin escuchar la advertencia de Ulquiorra- sabes lo que significa que el este aquí!, si él está vivo, los otros espada también pueden estarlo!, y si sacan a Aizen!, sabes muy bien cuanto nos costa derrotarlo! –agrego realmente ofuscado, algo muy raro en el-

-Los espada… -intervino Orihime con vos tímida- los espada no son tan malos como crees…

-De que rayos hablas! –Grito nuevamente, asustando a la chica- sabes a cuantos shinigami asesinaron!, mataban sin piedad a los nues…

-Te advertí… -susurró el pelinegro, alertando a Ishida y Rukia, que sintieron como el reiatsu del espada aumentaba- que no hicieras eso…

-De que hab… -Ichigo se quedo frio al notar que Ulquiorra empezaba a acumular reiatsu en su mano, acaso iba a lanzar un cero? – rayos…

-Que crees que haces! –Exclamo una voz apareciendo en el salón, y separando a Ichigo de Ulquiorra, evitando que el espada lanzara el cero- ese tipo dijo que nada de peleas!

-Gri-Grimmjow! –exclamaron al unisono al verlo entrar-

-En que estabas pensando! -regaño al espada, algo que para los presentes fue muy, y repito, muy raro, que no era Ulquiorra el más centrado de los dos?-

-Pregúntaselo a él –respondió secamente, refiriéndose a Ichigo, mientras se dirigía a la salida- yo no inicie nada

-Oye espérame! –exclamo Grimmjow tratando de alcanzarlo, siendo detenido por Ichigo- que quieres fresita, tengo prisa sabes?

-Que significa todo esto? –cuestiono el shinigami- que hacen ustedes aquí?, que es lo que quier… Inoue! –Exclamo Ichigo al ver como la chica salía tras el espada-

-No tengo por qué decírtelo –respondió el peli azul- pero te advierto una cosa, no provoques a Ulquiorra, el ya no es el mismo…

Orihime corría todo lo que podía tratando de alcanzar al espada, tenía que hablar con él, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, donde estuvo, con quien, por que apareció hasta ahora y no antes, una infinidad de cosas más, pero lo que mas quería, lo que realmente deseaba, era coger su mano, lograr lo que aquella vez, no pudo…

Logro divisarlo, ese andar pausado con las manos a los bolsillos, era inconfundible para ella, se acercó a él, llamándolo por su nombre, logrando que el muchacho girara para verla.

-Ulquiorra… -susurró, sin poder decir más, pues las preguntas que pensaba hacerle, se perdieron, quien sabe donde…-

-Tu… -respondió al verla frente a él- que es lo que quieres?

-He? –cuestiono confundida, sabía que no la recibiría con los brazos a abiertos, pero en todo caso, quien tendría que estar molesta seria ella y no el-

-No deberías estar con tus amigos? –cuestiono sin quitar la vista de ella-

-Si… bueno no…

-Si no tienes nada que decirme –replico cortante mientras le daba la espalda- paso a retirarme

-No! –Exclamo la chica cogiéndolo del brazo, por alguna razón, sentía que algo no andaba bien- hay… hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte… cosas que antes no…

-Antes? –cuestiono un tanto confundido- acaso… nos conocemos?

Orihime se petrifico al oír la respuesta del espada, había escuchado bien?, el… él había dicho que… que no la conocía…

-Ulquiorra no recuerda nada de su pasado –explico Grimmjow ante la exigencia del grupo de Ichigo- apenas y está consciente de que no es humano, el gigai que posee, reprime su reiatsu, hasta cierto punto claro está, pues como te habrás dado cuenta fresita –agrego dirigiéndose a Ichigo- cuando pierde el control, ni siquiera el gigai puede limitarlo

-A quien llamas fresita! –Exclamo llevándose un golpe por parte de Rukia- eso duele enana!

-Cállate! –ordeno la shinigami con voz autoritaria- entonces el no sabe nada de Aizen ni de…

-Absolutamente nada –respondió el peli azul- por cierto fresita –agrego mirando el shinigami, que aun se sobaba la zona golpeada- que le hiciste a Ulquiorra, a pesar de no recordar nada, es muy difícil que pierda el control

-No le hice nada –contesto desviando la mirada-

-No que va… -intervino Ishida- solo quisiste sacarle la respuesta a golpes

-Solo eso? –Cuestiono el peli azul- pues es raro, no perdería el control por algo tan simple, bueno, debo irme –agrego mientras se dirigía a la salida- el me dijo que lo vigilara

-El? –cuestiono Rukia- ese "el", es quien creo que es?

-Si tiene más preguntas, háganselas a él –respondió deteniéndose por unos instantes en la puerta- vienen?

El grupo entero asintió al instante, emprendiendo su camino de salida. Mientras tanto, Orihime permanecía inmóvil frente al espada, esperaba todo, que la odiara, que quisiera matarla, todo menos eso, menos… que la olvidara…

-Te encuentras bien? –cuestiono Ulquiorra al ver que la chica no movía un solo musculo, hasta parecía haber dejado de respirar- oye…

-Yo... yo no sé… -trataba de decir, pero la noticia la había impactado mucho, sentía como algo oprimía su pecho, haciendo cada palabra del espada, más dolorosa- en verdad no… no me…

-No sé quién eres –respondió sin titubear, logrando que la presión en el pecho de Orihime creciera, hasta casi hacerla perder el conocimiento- Oye!

Apenas y logró alcanzarla, puesto que la chica se desplomó de la nada, su maleta terminó a un lado, tirada en medio de la calle, solo tenía a aquella extraña chica entre sus brazos, por alguna razón que no supo explicar, evito su caída, no deseaba que la muchacha se lastimara, sentía que debía de protegerla, recordó la rabia que sintió cuando ese chico de pelo naranja, ese tal… Kurosaki, la había maltratado, perdió el control y no lo iba a negar, si Grimmjow no hubiese llagado, tal vez las cosas se habrían salido de control, quizá era verdad lo que ella decía, y se conocían desde antes… recordó las palabras de Kurosaki "_Pides por él, cuando fue precisamente el, quien te secuestro", _seria verdad?, acaso el había secuestrado a… ¿Inoue?, si así se llamaba, pero si eso fuese verdad, por que ella se le acercaba?, no debería huir?, y a todo esto, como pudo secuestrarla, si él no era humano?... su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, empezaba a creer, que venir a la escuela era mala idea, no llevaba más de un día allí, y sentía que su cerebro explotaría, y no precisamente por las clases…

Alzo en brazos a la muchacha, y la llevo a un parque cercano, recostándola en una de las bancas del lugar, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de él, esperando a que despertara, sin en verdad se conocían, había muchas preguntas que quería hacerle…

-Inoue! –exclamo Ichigo acercándose a la pareja- que le hiciste!

-Nada –respondió sin dignarse a mirarlo, pues solo podía ver a la chica que descansaba a su lado- se desmayo, eso es todo

-Desmayarse? –Cuestiono Grimmjow con una ligera sonrisa- pues que le hiciste a la princesita Ulquiorra

-Ninguna de las porquerías que estas imaginando –respondió el aludido- por qué vienes con ellos?

-Viejos conocidos –contesto para luego dirigir su mirada a Inoue- y eso la incluye a ella

-Entonces es verdad -susurro para sí mismo- Los llevarás con él?

-Si –contestó el peli azul- exigen una explicación y no me apetece decirles nada

-Kurosaki-kun? –Cuestiono la chica despertándose, sintiendo un extraño perfume sobre ella- Que es… esto… -susurró mientras cogía una chaqueta que no recortaba tener-

-Es mía –respondió el espada mientras cogía el objeto, rozando ligeramente la mano de la chica-

-He! –exclamo levantándose al instante totalmente sonrojada, pues apenas se había percatado que tenía las piernas de Ulquiorra como almohada- pe-perdón!

-No es nada –respondió el muchacho mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar-

-Oye espéranos! –Reclamo Grimmjow mientras le daba alcance, seguido del resto del grupo-

Ulquiorra caminaba en silencio, alejándose ligeramente del grupo, pues las multitudes no le agradaban, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, y vio con sorpresa, que era ella, Inoue estaba a su lado, no dijo nada, ni ella tampoco, caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Orihime con las mejillas sonrojadas, pues aunque no la recordara, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba caminando a su lado, después de soñarlo durante tanto tiempo, podía estar con él, sentir su mirada sobre ella, escuchar su voz, oírlo decir nuevamente su nombre, el se limitaba a mirarla de soslayo, no sabía por qué, pero sentía curiosidad sobre ella, el vacio que constantemente estaba presente en el, desparecía al sentirla a su lado, era ralamente extraño, pero no le molestaba; su pasado era incierto, su presente era un desastre, pero su futuro, ese… ese sería diferente, podía sentirlo, siempre y cuando, ella estaba con él…

-Inoue –dijo llamando la atención de la chica, que giro sorprendida hacia el- ese es tu nombre cierto?

-S-si –respondió con las mejillas encendidas, calvando su mirada en el suelo- Inoue Orihime…

-Ulquiorra Cifer – dijo sin apartar la vista del camino- aunque supongo que ya lo sabes

-A-así es… -respondió con dificultad, era tan difícil hablar con él al lado-

-Dicen que te secuestré –dijo girando ligeramente para verla- es eso cierto?

-Pues…

-A dónde vas Ulquiorra! Te estás pasando, la casa está aquí!–exclamo Grimmjow haciendo que la pareja se detuviera- si querías tener una cita solo debías decírmelo, hubiera traído a estos yo solo!

-No digas estupideces –respondió el aludido- Podemos hablar después? –Cuestiono a la chica que lo acompañaba, al tiempo que empezaban a caminar de regreso-

-C-claro –contesto para luego dirigir la vista al local, pues no se había percatado el camino que seguían- esto es…

-Lo suponía… -Dijo Rukia-

-Acertaste enana –afirmo Grimmjow con una media sonrisa- es la casa de Urahara Kisuke…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, a los que comentaron el primer capítulo, muchas gracias, espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el final ^0^, y para los nuevos, bienvenidos!, sin más que decir, me despido, esperando encontrarnos en el episodio numero tres de Tu regreso. Sayonara! *0*_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Lamento la demora pero como saben, las tareas, las "benditas tareas" me tiene al limite… pero aquí esta, contra viento y marea, atravesando cielo, mar y tierra, los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**Tu regreso **_

_**Extraños…**_

_-Lo suponía… -Dijo Rukia-_

_-Acertaste enana –afirmo Grimmjow con una media sonrisa- es la casa de Urahara Kisuke…_

-¡Kurosaki-san cuanto tiempo! –Exclamó el aludido al ver a todo el grupo reunido frente a su tienda- hola chicos ¿que los trae por aquí?

-Esto nos trae –Respondió Ichigo señalando a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra- ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?

-¡Oh! ¿Es eso? –preguntó el rubio escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su abanico llevándose un mirada de molestia por parte del shinigami sustituto- pasemos adentro, podremos hablar mejor allí

Todos asintieron para luego seguir a Urahara, una vez dentro comenzaron se acomodaron en el suelo, terminando con Orihime al lado de Ulquiorra provocando el nerviosismo de la chica, pasando por alto el detalle del sonrojo de Inoue, Ishida comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-¿Podrías explicarnos esto Urahara-san? –Preguntó el Quincy- ¿cómo es que Ulquiorra y Grimmjow están aquí? Y lo más importante… ¿Desde cuándo?

-Tan suspicaz como siempre Ishida-san –respondió el aludido- pues bien, ellos están aquí desde el término de la batalla con Aizen, bueno unas semanas después

-¡Que! –Exclamo Ichigo parándose al instante- ¡cómo pudiste ocultarlos por tanto tiempo!

-El gigai que ambos poseen reprime su reiatsu –explico el aludido- cuando lo usan pueden pasar fácilmente por humanos comunes, sin embargo, pueden liberar parte de su poder si así lo desean

-¿Como los trajo de vuelta? –Pregunto Rukia interrumpiendo la explicación-

-Me gustaría decir que el crédito es mío –respondió el rubio- pero no fui yo quien los trajo de vuelta, simplemente les brinde un gigai y un techo bajo el cual vivir, ellos regresaron a la vida por si solos, al menos Ulquiorra-san

-¿Que quiere decir con eso? –Cuestiono el Quincy- explíquese

-Poco después de la batalla contra Aizen –contesto el aludido- Yoruichi y yo viajamos a hueco mundo para investigar ciertas alteraciones de reiatsu que percibí, cuando llegamos encontramos un cuerpo tirado en medio del desierto, ese era Grimmjow-san, a pesar de sus heridas aun estaba con vida por lo que entre Yoruichi y yo lo ayudamos

-¿Y Ulquiorra? -cuestiono Ichigo- ¿qué paso con él?, nosotros vimos como sus cenizas se esparcían por hecho mundo, como es posible que el…

-No lo sé… -respondió Urahara tomando una postura seria- Poco después de curar a Grimmjow-san decidimos volver, sin embargo, el logro percibir el reiatsu de un espada, nos dirigimos hacia halla y encontramos un cumulo de cenizas que iban tomando forma, hasta alcanzar la figura de Ulquiorra-san, esperamos hasta que despertara para preguntarle que paso, pero cuando lo hizo…

-No recordaba nada… -concluyo el Quincy-

-Así es –afirmo Urahara- hasta ahora he seguido investigando lo sucedido pero no he obtenido resultados satisfactorios y con respecto a su estadía aquí, pues tanto Grimmjow-san como Ulquiorra-san tenían solo dos opciones, quedarse en hueco mundo y caer victima de los experimentos de Mayuri o venir conmigo, como verán eligieron la segunda opción

-¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora para darnos a conocer su existencia? -Cuestiono el Quincy tratando de obtener más información pues sospechaba que Urahara ocultaba algo- ¿Por qué no antes?

-Grimmjow-san recordaba su pasado –explico el aludido- pero era muy impulsivo como para dejarlo suelto en este mundo, y con respecto a Ulquiorra-san… el no recordaba nada más que su nombre, así que tuve explicarle las costumbres de este mundo y parte de su procedencia, aunque es muy hábil, le tomo mucho tiempo acostumbrarse al igual que a Grimmjow-san y pues… los años pasan rápido –agrego ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su inseparable abanico- Si eso es todo, tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos después

-¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho verdad Urahara-san? –cuestiono Ishida una vez todos se fueron incluidos Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, pues se quedo hasta el último para eso- no ayudarías a los espada solo por cortesía…

-Como crees Ishida-san –replico el aludido con gesto de indignación- lo hice de buena voluntad

-Si tú lo dices… -afirmo el Quincy mientras salía de la tienda- no tardes mucho en decirnos la verdad, esos reiatsus están empezando a moverse…

Urahara sonrió ligeramente, era de esperarse que se percatara de la situación, después de todo Ishida siempre fue el cerebro del grupo, solo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran sin la intervención del grupo de Karakura. Mientras tanto fuera del local, una nerviosa Orihime caminaba al lado de Ulquiorra, que obligado por Grimmjow había terminado acompañando a la chica a su casa.

-Di-disculpa la molestia… -susurró la muchacha con las millas sonrojadas-

-No es nada –respondió el pelinegro-

-E-entonces todo este tiempo ¿estuviste viviendo en casa de Urahara-san? –Cuestiono la muchacha tratando de entablar conversación-

-Si

-Entiendo… -susurro la muchacha con la mirada gacha, al parecer Ulquiorra era más frio que antes…-

-Y… ¿vives sola? –Cuestiono el pelinegro sin apartar la vista del camino, no era de muchas palabras, pero al notar como decayó la expresión de la chica decidió empezar una conversación- ¿tienes familia?

-Vi-vivo sola –respondió nerviosa y un tanto sorprendida por ser Ulquiorra quien iniciara una conversación- mi hermano vivía conmigo pero murió hace unos años…

-Lo siento –contesto el pelinegro pues había aprendido modales con Urahara-

-Eso paso hace mucho –replico la chica restándole importancia al asunto- he aprendido a vivir con su recuerdo en el corazón…

-¿Corazón? -cuestiono el muchacho deteniendo su caminata- ¿Te refieres al órgano principal del sistema circulatorio situado en la cavidad torácica que funciona como una bomba impulsando sangre a todo el cuerpo? ¿Cómo puedes conservar recuerdos en un órgano? En todo caso, ¿no deberías conserva esos recuerdos en el cerebro?

Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su acompañante, tal vez ahora era más humano que antes, un poco frio tal vez, pero aun conservaba aquella curiosidad que lo motivaba y lo hacía único...

Ulquiorra la miraba confundido, de pronto la humana había empezado a reír sin motivo aparente, ¿qué le causaba gracia?, ¿acaso fue por su pregunta?, si antes pensaba que ella era extraña ahora lo confirmaba, era una humana diferente y eso… eso le agradaba. Continuaron caminando, ahora sin ese incomodo silencio de por medio pues Inoue se dedicaba a explicarle lo que eran los sentimientos, el corazón del que los humanos hablaban y demás cosas que parecían interesarle al pelinegro, para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban ya frente a la puerta del apartamento de la chica.

-Gracias por acompañarme –Dijo Orihime ya sin esos nervios de por medio- gustas pasar, preparare un poco de te

-No es necesario –respondió el pelinegro- debo regresar para mi entrenamiento

-¿Entrenamiento? –Cuestiono la peli naranja- ¿Que entrenamiento?

-Como bien dijo Urahara –contesto el espada- este gigai reprime mi reiatsu pero sin él me es difícil controlarlo, parece que fui un ser poderoso por que sin el gigai…

-Eras muy fuerte –replico la muchacha con una sonrisa que dejo un tanto confundido al espada- aun lo eres…

-Sera mejor que me vaya –dijo de pronto el pelinegro empezando a caminar pues la sonrisa de Orihime lo había descolocado-

-Nos veremos mañana en la escuela ¿cierto? –cuestiono la chica haciendo que el espada se detenga sin voltear a verla-

-Si... –respondió de forma cortante tratando de salir del lugar lo más pronto posible-

Orihime sonrió mientras veía como la figura de Ulquiorra desaparecía en la distancia, pensando que los sueños podían convertirse en realidad si es que uno lo desea de corazón, giro hacia su puerta y se dispuso a entrar sin perder su sonrisa y el brillo recientemente devuelto a su mirada.

-Inoue Orihime –escucho una voz femenina que venía tras ella junto a un abrumador reiatsu que la paralizo al instante- Vendrás con nosotros…

Ulquiorra caminaba con direcciona a la tienda de Urahara tratando de comprender la extraña sensación que tuvo a ver la sonrisa de la chica, por un momento sintió que el vacio de su interior se llenaba de esa sonrisa y toda la oscuridad que lo atormentaba se disipaba dando paso a su silueta, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de disipar esas ideas de su cabeza mas no le era posible, recordó que debía preguntarle a cerca de lo que dijo ese tal Kurosaki, sobre un secuestro, así que dio media vuelta y se encamino con dirección a la casa de Orihime, en ese momento lo sintió, un abrumador reiatsu que provenía del lugar al que se dirigía, ella estaba en peligro…

Orihime esquivaba con dificultad los ataques de aquella desconocida enmascarada que intentaba asesinarla, pues al negarse a acompañarla simplemente la ataco, sabía que su escudo no resistiría para siempre pero no podía moverse, ya lo había intentado y eso le costó el corte que ahora tenía en el brazo, corte que por cierto emanaba cada vez más sangre, debilitándola con cada segundo que pasaba al igual que a su escudo, siendo presa fácil para su rival, que de un certero golpe logro romperlo dejando indefensa a Orihime, que la verse acabada solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe fatal, mas este nunca llego.

Sintió como unos brazos la envolvían y la alejaban de su rival en cuestión de segundos, abrió los ojos percatarse que el movimiento se detenía y vio con sorpresa que era Ulquiorra quien la había salvado, se sonrojo ligeramente al sentir como el espada la abrazaba posesivamente, alzo la vista encontrándose con su mirada y noto algo diferente en sus ojos, acaso estaba ¿preocupado?

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto el espada sin quitar la vista de la mujer que frente a ellos estaba, con la clara intención de atacarlos- estas sangrando

-S-si –respondió aun con dificultad, tratando de calmarse- es solo un rasguño…

-Hola guapo –Dijo al desconocida acercándose lentamente a la pareja- ¿vienes por tu princesita?

-Quien eres y que quieres –Pregunto en lo que mas parecía una amenaza-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Respondió cambiando su tono de voz a uno amenazante- ahora dame a la chica

-No lo hare –Replicó el pelinegro apretando el cuerpo de Orihime contra el suyo-

-Entonces tendré que matarte –Contesto la mujer desenvainado lo que parecía una Zampaktou y atacándolos-

Ulquiorra esquivo los ataques de la enmascarada hábilmente a pesar de estar en el gigai, deposito a Orihime en el suelo y trago una píldora Gikongan saliendo al instante de su cuerpo, sintiendo como su abrumador reiatsu amenazaba con descontrolarse, no supo si fue por la presión del momento o por que sentía la obligación de proteger a Inoue, pero pudo estabilizar su poder, tomando la forma de el cuarto espada del ejecito de Aizen.

-Llévala lejos de aquí –ordeno al alma modificada que ahora habitaba su gigai- vayan a la tienda de Urahara

-¿No estarás pensando en que te dejaré solo verdad? –Cuestiono la muchacha negándose a abandonar el lugar-

-Solo obedece –replicó el espada mientras detenía uno de los ataques de la mujer- estaré bien, ahora vete

-Pero…

-¡Inoue! –Exclamo Ichigo llegando al lugar acompañado por Rukia- ¡Estas bien!

-Malditos shinigamis… -susurro la desconocida- tenían que venir a arruinarlo todo…

-¡Quien eres y por qué nos atacas! –Exclamo Ichigo colocándose a la defensiva-

De pronto algo similar a un cero se disparó entre Ichigo y la desconocida cubriendo todo el campo de humo y polvo, ¿quiénes eran? ¿Espadas?, ¿shinigamis renegados?, ¿Vizard?, todo era muy confuso…

-Vámonos –pudo distinguir Ulquiorra la voz de un hombre cerca a la mujer enmascarada, sin embargo el polvo le dificultaba la visión y no era seguro dejara a Orihime sola-

-¡Irnos! –Exclamo la mujer- ¡podríamos acabarlos aquí mismo!, ¡por qué deberíamos retirarnos!

-No es el momento –replicó el aludido con voz amenazante- ahora ¡vámonos!

Para cuando el humo se disipo no quedo rastro de la presencia de los sujetos, nada más que una ligera carga de reiatsu en el ambiente, nadie dijo nada, permanecieron en el más absoluto silencio pues todos estaban consientes de la magnitud de ese reiatsu y del segundo sujeto que apareció, aun más poderoso que el primero, creían que todo había terminado después de la última batalla, pero ahora un enemigo más fuerte había aparecido, la pregunta general era ¿Quién?, mas lo que resonaba en la cabeza de Ulquiorra era ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Inoue Orihime?...

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, agradezco como siempre a todos los que comentan pues sus opiniones son las que me motivan a continuar *0*, sin mas que decir me retiro, hasta la próxima ^0^_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola a todos (as)! He….como decirlo…. ¡Lamento mucho la demora! T_T entre los planos y las maquetas que me dejan en la facultad me consumen casi todo el tiempo Y_Y, espero me disculpen por la demora y sin más que decir, los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**Tu regreso**_

_**Recuerdos…**_

_Creían que todo había terminado después de la última batalla, pero ahora un enemigo más fuerte había aparecido, la pregunta general era ¿Quién?, mas lo que resonaba en la cabeza de Ulquiorra era ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Inoue Orihime?..._

No podía dejar de pensar en ello, aquella amenazante mujer había llegado únicamente para llevarse a Orihime y eso, extrañamente lo preocupaba, dirigió su mirada inconscientemente hacia la fuente de sus preocupaciones encontrándose de forma casual con la mirada de la peli naranja posada sobre él, percatándose entonces del curioso sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica que bajó la mirada al instante en que se sintió observada, cosa que le causo gracia y cierta curiosidad por lo que, a pesar del ligero nerviosismo que inesperadamente surgió en el, se acerco a ella…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono después de un breve silencio en el que se dedico a observarla-

-S-si - respondió Inoue aun sonrojada pues sentirse observada bajo la profunda mirada del ex-espada la ponía realmente nerviosa-

-Tu brazo –susurro el pelinegro acercándose a ella acariciando luego, la herida con delicadeza, causando el estremecimiento de la peli naranja- deberías curarlo, podría infectarse

-A-ahora lo hago –contesto la aludida con las mejillas variando en todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber-

-¡Inoue! –Exclamo Ichigo acercándose a la aludida, acompañado por Rukia - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si –respondió la peli naranja con una sonrisa- Ulquiorra me protegió

-Inoue-san –llamo Ishida apareciendo en el lugar casi simultáneamente a Chad y Grimmjow, que alertados por el reiatsu de Orihime y Ulquiorra hicieron acto de presencia- ¿Que sucedió aquí? –cuestiono al ver los destrozos del lugar- Kurosaki, ¿cuándo llegaste?

-He… pues… -contesto el aludido con cierto nerviosismo- yo…

-Cierto –replico Inoue- ¿Cómo llegaste primero?

-Ichigo desconfiaba de Ulquiorra y me arrastro hasta aquí –informo Rukia llevándose una mirada acusadora por parte del shinigami- de pronto sentimos ese extraño reiatsu y aceleramos el paso, lo demás ya lo sabes

-Ahora que lo mencionan –intervino Ishida- ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?, su reiatsu era enorme

-No lo sabemos –contesto Rukia- no era shinigamis ni arrancar, menos espadas

-Solo hay alguien que puede darnos respuestas –opino Grimmjow- saben a quién me refiero ¿cierto?

-Efectivamente –apoyo Ishida- el debe saber a quién o a que nos estamos enfrentando

-Kisuke Urahara –afirmo Rukia-

-¿Hablaban de mi? –Cuestiono el aludido apareciendo en el lugar con su típica sonrisa oculta por su abanico-

-Te advertí que empezaban a moverse –replico Ishida- esos extraños reiatsus

-¿Lo sabías? –Interrogo Ichigo- ¡por qué no dijiste nada!

-Detecte una extraña variación en los reiatsus del pueblo –informo el Quincy- nada alarmante, pero si extraño, sin embargo, hace unos días esa carga de reiatsu incremento rápidamente, cuando vimos a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow creí que la alteración se debía a ellos, al parecer me equivoque

-No del todo –intervino Urahara- parte de aquella alteración se debía a ellos, sin embargo, el incremento que Ishida-san mencionó anteriormente se debió a la aparición de esos individuos

-¿Sabemos quiénes son? –Cuestiono Rukia tomando la palabra- ¿De donde vienen? ¿Qué son?

-Sera mejor hablarlo después –respondió el sombrerero- la explosión de hace rato ha llamado la atención –agrego al notar como un cumulo de personas se reunía en el lugar, además Inoue-san debe curar sus heridas

Tras un asentimiento general como respuesta los presentes ingresaron a la vivienda de Inoue, uno junto a otro tomaron sus respectivos lugares tratando de obtener cierta comodidad en la pequeña sala mientras Orihime comenzaba a sanar sus heridas. Ulquiorra, ya dentro de su gigai, observaba con curiosidad como esas pequeñas "haditas" por así decirles pues desconocía el nombre de aquellas criaturas, creaban una especie de escudo alrededor de la herida y comenzaban a sanarla, se le hizo extraño y a la vez familiar, veía con inusitada curiosidad como la herida se cerraba poco a poco, de pronto, un punzante dolor surgió en su cabeza acompañado por una especie de flash back de sus recuerdos, sujetó entre sus manos la fuente de su dolor logrando así, llamar la atención de los presentes, Orihime detuvo su labor al instante en que noto como el ex-espada sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza cerrando los ojos y pronunciando frases entrecortadas, apenas entendibles para los presentes.

Ulquiorra veía a una Orihime en medio de un parque arrodillada en el suelo curando el brazo de aquel hombre que también estaba con ellos en la sala, ese al que todos llamaban Chad, y se veía a sí mismo observando la escena acompañado por un hombre robusto y alto con vestimentas iguales a las suyas, "Yami" ese era el nombre de aquel sujeto…

-¡Ulquiorra! –Exclamo preocupada Inoue mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por los hombros, tratando de que la mirase- ¡Que sucede!

-I-Inoue… Inoue… Orihime -susurró el pelinegro con dificultad- parque… Yami… ¡Ah! –Porfirio un gemido de dolor para luego alejarla bruscamente de él asustando a la chica pues nunca antes lo vio en ese estado además de que su reiatsu empezaba a descontrolarse-

Ichigo y Grimmjow trataron de acercarse a él, sin embargo no logaron avanzar demasiado pues un descontrolado Ulquiorra los empujo violentamente contra una de las paredes del lugar. Las cosas se tornaban peligrosas para los presentes al no saber cómo manejar dicha situación, el ex-espada arremetía con cualquiera que intentara acercarse igual que un animal herido temiendo recibir aun más daño...

-¡Debemos detenerlo! –Exclamo Ichigo mientras desenvainaba su Zampaktou- ¡Esta fuera de control!

-Demonios… ¡Ulquiorra reacciona! –Exclamo Grimmjow llevándose un golpe por respuesta-

-No tenemos otra opción –replico Urahara- Derribémoslo…

-No me culpes luego de tus huesos rotos –advirtió Grimmjow mientras se disponía a tacar a Ulquiorra apoyado por Ichigo- bueno, ¡Aquí vamos!

-¡Esperen! –Exclamo Orihime interponiéndose entre Ulquiorra y sus atacantes-por favor no lo hagan…

-Apártate Inoue –pidió Ichigo- ¡Está fuera de control! ¡Podría lastimarte! –Advirtió al notar como la peli naranja trataba de acercarse a Ulquiorra- ¡Inoue!

Hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de su antiguo amor y giro en dirección al ex-espada que la miraba con cierto recelo al igual que a los demás, sintiéndose amenazado por cualquiera que intentara acercarse a él…

-Ulquiorra cálmate… -pidió Orihime en un susurro mientras, a riesgo de ser atacada por un descontrolado pelinegro, lo abrazaba con fuerza percibiendo una ligera resistencia de su parte sin llegar a hacerle daño- tranquilo, ya paso… -susurro mientras, después de un débil forcejeo, lo sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos-

Los presentes observaban con asombro, especialmente Urahara y Grimmjow que habían visto con anterioridad los destrozos que causaba Ulquiorra en ese estado ahora notaban como el pelinegro se relajaba poco a poco entre los brazos de la peli naranja hasta calmarse por completo.

Ulquiorra sentía el dolor taladrarle la cabeza, de seguir así perdería el control y eso sería peligroso para… para ella… para Inoue Orihime ¿En qué momento paso a preocuparse más por ella que por él?, ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía… Cuando pensó que las cosas se saldrían de control, cundo podría lastimarla, sintió unos cálidos brazos que lo envolvían, susurrando luego, palabras tranquilizadoras para él, no por lo dicho, solo basto el melodioso sonido de su voz para calmarlo, su corazón… ¡un momento! ¿Desde cuándo sabía lo que era tener uno? Una mueca que bien podría ser interpretada como una sonrisa surgió en sus labios mientras sentía el dolor menguar y simplemente se dejo envolver por aquella voz que le transmitía paz, calma, aquella que le brindaba lo que por mucho tiempo estuvo buscando, su salvación…

-¿Te sientes mejor? –cuestiono Orihime mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pelinegro como si de un niño pequeño se tratase- necesitas alg…

-Gracias… –susurró el ex-espada sin ser consciente de sus actos mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Orihime sorprendiéndola y provocando un furioso sonrojo en ella-

-¡Oye! –Exclamo Ichigo al notar el sorpresivo acto de parte del ex-espada- ¡Que crees que haces!

-¡Muy bien Ulqui! –Exclamo Grimmjow con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- ¡Así se hace!

-E-esto no… -Orihime no sabía que decir o hacer estaba realmente avergonzada y… feliz, ¡Ulquiorra la estaba abrazando!- Ulquiorra te sientes bie… ¡Ulquiorra! –Exclamo al notar que no reaccionaba- ¡Urahara-san! ¡Ulquiorra no reacciona!

-Sera mejor dejar nuestra conversación para después –sugirió Urahara mientras, ayudado por Grimmjow levantaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Ulquiorra y liberaban a Orihime- Inoue-san ¿Hay algún lugar donde podemos recostarlo?

-Si –respondió la aludida- llevémoslo a la habitación de mi hermano

-¡Un momento! -Exclamo Ichigo- Urahara, aun no nos has dicho nada de esos sujetos

-Kurosaki-kun –lo llamo Inoue- ¿Podemos hablarlo después?

-Pero Inoue…

-Dejémoslo así chigo –replico Rukia mientras lo jalaba hacia la puerta seguida por los demás- Ulquiorra no está en condiciones de hablar y necesitamos a todos consientes

-Gracias Kuchiki-san –dijo Inoue antes de desparecer por la puerta de la habitación en la que dejarían a Ulquiorra-

-¿Está bien que la dejemos con ellos? –Cuestiono Ichigo una vez fuera de la casa-

-Urahara está con ellos –contesto Rukia- no hay de qué preocuparse, además nosotros tenemos algo más que hacer

-¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó el shinigami deteniendo su marcha-

-A ellos –intervino Ishida dirigiendo su mirada hacia un poste de luz en el que se apreciaban a dos shinigamis- debieron sentir el reiatsu de Ulquiorra ¿No es así?

-Efectivamente…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Inoue, Ulquiorra reposaba inconsciente en la que una vez fue la cama del hermano de la chica bajo la atenta mirada de ella, que no se apartaba de su lado mientras oía la conversación de Grimmjow y Urahara.

-Nunca había reaccionado de esa forma –afirmo Grimmjow dirigiéndose a Urahara- no fuera de los entrenamientos ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

-Tampoco había recordado nada de su pasado –replico el sombrerero- tal vez sea por eso, no puedo estar seguro, todo respecto a él es incierto

-¿Estás diciendo que reaccionará así cada vez que recuerde algo? –Cuestiono un tanto preocupado pues aunque se empecinara en negarlo, consideraba a Ulquiorra como un amigo aunque claro, nunca lo admitiría frente a otros- Eso sería peligroso

-En ese caso… -replico Urahara ocultando la mirada bajo los bordes de su sombrero- tal vez no deba recordar nada, podemos sellar su memoria

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? –Pregunto Grimmjow tratando de restarle veracidad a las palabras del shinigami- Ulquiorra quiere…

-Quiero… quiero saber más…–intervino el pelinegro hablando con cierta dificultad reaccionando a tiempo para oír aquella conversación- más de mi pasado…

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Cuestiono Orihime ayudando a Ulquiorra a incorporarse sobre la cama- ¿Necesitas algo?

-E-estoy bien -Respondió el pelinegro apoyándose en ella para incorporarse por completo pasando su brazo sobre los hombros femeninos- N-no quiero… -dijo refiriéndose a Urahara- no quiero perder mis recuerdos…

-¿Estás seguro? –Cuestiono el sombrerero- si este incidente se repite… -agrego dirigiendo su mirada a Orihime- podrías lastimar a personas importantes para ti

-No lo hará –intervino la peli naranja llamando la atención de los presentes- no lastimara a nadie porque… porque yo estaré allí para detenerlo –agregó con seguridad dirigiéndole una sonrisa al ex-espada recibiendo como respuesta algo que no creyó ser capaz de ver en esta vida, él le había sonreído-

-Ya la oíste Urahara –replico Ulquiorra ante la mirada atónita de Grimmjow y el sombrerero que nunca antes lo habían visto sonreír- no entiendo por qué pero… -agrego viendo a Orihime logrando que ella se sonrojara- sé que puedo confiar en ella, que solo ella puede detenerme, se bien que no podría dañarla

-¡Así se habla Ulqui! –Exclamo Grimmjow con afán de molestarlo- ¡Confiésale tu amor incondicional!

-Cierra la boca Grimmjow –advirtió en tono amenazante al notar la incomodidad de Inoue- no digas estupideces

-Sí, claro –respondió el peli azul restándole importancia al asunto pues no quería arriesgar su integridad física – lo que tú digas Ulquiorra

-Retomando el hilo de la conversación… -intervino Urahara sonriendo detrás de su abanico maquinando quien sabe que- creo que si Inoue-san va a tomar la responsabilidad por ti Ulquiorra-san –agrego refiriéndose al ex-espada- solo queda una opción ¿No es así Grimmjow-san?

-¿He? –Cuestiono un tanto confundido el peli azul- ¡Ha! Si claro –agrego captando las intenciones de Urahara- solo queda una opción, buena suerte Ulqui

-¿D-de que hablan? –cuestiono Orihime aun sonrojada pues durante toda la conversación Ulquiorra estuvo apoyado en ella-

-Simple princesita –respondió Grimmjow con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- Ulquiorra y tú vivirán juntos

-U-Urahara-san eso es… -susurro Inoue con las mejillas aun más sonrojadas, si es que eso era posible, ¡Dios! ¡Tendría que vivir con él!-

-Es cierto Inoue-san –contesto el aludido- dado el caso de que Ulquiorra-san se descontrolase, eres la única que ha logrado calmarlo sin necesidad de pelear, así que por el bien de él, creo yo sería lo más recomendable que viviesen juntos, además –agrego dirigiéndose al pelinegro- el estar con ella lograste recordar parte de tu pasado, algo que no había sucedido desde que regresaste de hueco mundo

-No creo que sea conveniente –respondió el pelinegro- no quiero incomodarla con mi presencia

-¡No! –exclamo Inoue sorprendiendo a los presentes con la rapidez de su respuesta- no… no me incomodas… -susurro fijando su vista en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo al notar la profunda mirada de Ulquiorra sobre ella- po-podrias usar la habitación de mi hermano

-Entonces está decidido –replico Urahara con una sonrisa, escondida claro detrás de su abanico- mañana enviare tus cosas aquí -agrego sin esperar a que el dijera que si para luego dirigirse a la salida- nos vemos

-Cuida bien de él princesita – agrego Grimmjow en la puerta antes de salir de la casa siendo despedido por Inoue - pórtense mal

-¡Gri-Grimmjow-san! –Exclamo una muy sonrojada Orihime-

Inoue soltó un suspiro antes de volver a la habitación en la que había dejado a Ulquiorra, Grimmjow disfrutaba molestándola, parecía saber de sus sentimientos por Ulquiorra, ¿Acaso llevaba un letrero en la frente que decía "perdidamente enamorada de Ulquiorra" para que todos lo supieran? Por un lado estaba feliz, es decir, creyó que nunca volvería a verlo y ahora estaba allí con él, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de entrar a la mencionada habitación, ahora las cosas podrían ser diferentes…

Tomo un poco de aire para tratar de mermar sus nervios y después de unos segundos abrió la puerta quedándose paralizada al instante, los colores subieron nuevamente a sus mejillas hasta tornarse de un encendido color rojo al ver que al muchacho sin la parte superior de su ropas, dejando a vista y deleite de la pali naranja su bien trabajado cuerpo, Orihime, en un acto reflejo cerro instantáneamente la puerta dejando un tanto aturdido a Ulquiorra, definitivamente esa convivencia sería más difícil de lo que imagino…

-Ahora será más difícil –replico una voz femenina desde fuera de la casa, al aparecer observando la escena desde la ventana- con el rondándola…

-Es verdad –contesto otra voz, esta vez masculina- pero esto solo lo hará más interesante…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, ofreciendo nuevamente mis disculpas por la tardanza, espero haya sido de su agrado y sin más que decir y por falta de tiempo, me despido, agradeciendo como siempre a quienes dejan sus valiosas opiniones pues son el motor que impulsa a mi imaginación XD._

_Ahora sí, siendo las 5:18 am y teniendo que "levantarme" en 20 minutos para ir a la facultad me despido, hasta la próxima SAYONARA ^0^_


End file.
